


The Realm of Darkness

by Asfiction



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asfiction/pseuds/Asfiction
Summary: The cookies undergo a crisis upon the opening of the portal to the Realm of Darkness, a dimension where evil is abundant. Evil cookies breach the world, cookies that look similar to all the others. Panic arises throughout the kingdom andWho are those new cookies and what are there motives? Will the cookies be able to stop them?





	The Realm of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: I am including the theory of there being more than one of certain cookies. Also, please don't start any drama on what I may write about in the future. This is a video game. None of it is important enough to argue about. I hope you enjoy!)

##  **Chapter 1: The Dark Ones**

## The Artist

* * *

 

“I'm not saying that your art isn't great! I'm saying that you shouldn't paint other people’s property!” Roll Cake Cookie shouted.

 

“Oh really?! Well, next time don't flatten my property!” Gumball Cookie shouted.

 

“What do you mean?! I didn't flatten anything of yours!”

 

“So you couldn't tell the difference between a fake stoplight and a real one?”

 

“Fake?!”

 

“That was a movie prop for that awesome Los & Jellies movie that is being filmed tomorrow! It was on top of a table in front of my workshop and what did you do?! You rolled it over, along with my table!”

 

“Why was it outside then?!”

 

“I was letting the sun dry it so I wouldn’t have to change the temperature of my house! It’s hot outside! Regardless, how are you gonna justify running over a stop light on a table?!”

 

Cherry Cookie sighed. Although she wasn't very fond of him due to the way he uses his explosives, Gumball was right. Especially since Roll Cake Cookie ran over a table along with the prop.

 

To break up the tension, Cherry asked, “So, what happened to your foot?”

 

Roll Cake looked down at Gumball’s foot and gasped. It was wrapped in a white hand towel that had a giant blood stain indicating the location of the bleed out. The darker spot of the blood stain indicated the wound and it was big. The towel wasn’t going to be enough to heal that large of a wound. He even had a dried blue raspberry licorice cane, further indicating how bad it was.

 

Roll Cake cringed at the sight. He couldn’t bear seeing things like blood and broken bones. It made him wonder how on earth Gumball even managed to fire on his road roller so quickly if he had been injured like this...

 

“I was getting to that. I was in my garage at the time, and just all of a sudden, a shard of the table came shooting from the impact and struck me in the foot. Now I can't make it to the studio to deliver my second stoplight replica that was made with acrylics. I made just in case the oil painted one messed up while it was sun drying. It would’ve looked more realistic with the oil paint,” Gumball said, flinching after slightly tapping his foot with his cane.

 

“Oh, so that's why you have a cane… I can't imagine what that would feel like. I play with explosives every day and yet I've never broken a muscle,” Cherry Cookie said.

 

“I'm glad that my dough didn't completely shatter cuz I thought it would. I was ready to lose my foot and everything,” Gumball replied.

 

Roll Cake took a minute to think. He not only ran over Gumball's table and fake stoplight, but the table shattered upon said impact and pierced his foot? Had Roll Cake, for once in his life, hurt another cookie during one of his aimless runs of destruction?

 

He started getting worried. He couldn't go back home knowing that he hurt someone. Especially not back to Pancake Cookie…

 

“So… Are you here to tell Roll Cake that you're going to sue him?” Cherry asked.

 

Gumball shook his head, “No. I'm not that angry. I just need him to take the stoplight replica to the Los & Jellies studio. Tell them I couldn't make it. I gotta go get to the hospital across the trees over there.”

 

“Hold on, you're not that mad?! I find that hard to believe!” Roll Cake said.

 

“I have no reason to get so mad at you. I got my revenge, so there's no point of suing you.” Gumball said, pointing at his cannon, which was leaning against the entrance of his house.

 

“But I hurt you!”

 

“I said that I already got my revenge! Now, will you excuse me, I'm going to head to the hospital. The other stoplight replica is on my workbench.” Gumball cookie started his way to the forest, stumbling and falling a few times before Cherry ran up to him and helped him from then on. Roll Cake sighed and turned to the garage.

 

“What's wrong with him? His foot was pierced from a table shattered by my impact! The first thing I would've done if I were him is to sue the culprit! I swear, I don't understand Gumball Cookie…” Roll Cake mumbled, walking into his garage.

 

The first thing he noticed was the pile of cleansing sugar on the floor near a table with a blueprint on it. Even though it covered most of it, Roll Cake could see the blood through it. At that point, Roll Cake’s guilt had already gotten the best of him. He turned himself away from the pile and walked past it.

 

“Maybe I should've given him a ride…”

 

Roll Cake spotted the stoplight replica on a workbench. It looked no different than any other stoplight. It was bizarre how Gumball had started sculpting and woodworking so soon and had gotten so good at it. He even seemed to be enjoying it as much as his regular paint jobs. Not to mention the fact that everyone loves his new job and secretly hoped that he took that more seriously than painting the world.

 

Roll Cake took the stop light and carried it to his Road Roller. Then he sat it on a safe place and got into it, starting the engine. By now, Cherry and Gumball were entering the forest. Roll Cake waited for them to leave his sight to drive off.

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the studio, the stage workers collected the stoplight and started working on inserting the special effects. Turns out that the stoplight was intended to have lasers.

 

“How would that work?” Roll Cake asked the Producer Cookie after that was explained to him.

 

“The movie’s setting is set in the future. This stoplight is going to be like a security system. We only needed the final one to complete the scene. But anyway, where’s Gumball? I wanted to see if he wanted some of the props to have with his contract payment. We don’t need them anymore,” the Producer said.

 

Roll Cake made a nervous face, “He… got hurt on the job. He’s on his way to the hospital.”

 

“Oh. That’s not good. Maybe I’ll go visit after we get the props in the right places. I wonder what went wrong,” the Producer said, walking off.

 

Roll Cake looked down and sulked to the exit. He opened the door, waiting for a futuristic car prop to pass by to travel to his Road Roller. Then, as he hopped into it, the Light Bros finally woke up from their nap on top his road roller.

 

“Did you have a good sleep?” Roll Cake said as he started the engine. Red nodded while Green yawned, still half asleep. Roll Cake gave them a smile and started his way to the City of Wizards.

 

Los & Jellies was located right next to the City of Wizards since the Cookies planned to repurpose the city and allow certain cookies to take residence there. Being from Dessert paradise, Roll Cake wasn’t into the look or feel of the city, especially since a magic force field kept certain obstacles from being flattened.

 

Back at Gumball’s house, Roll Cake followed the road to the hospital through the expanse of trees. It got darker and darker until the moon was no longer present. Everything was quiet for a while until a loud scream for help erupted from the forest depths. Roll Cake stopped his roller to listen. It sounded like Cherry’s voice...

 

“Cherry?!” Roll Cake called.

 

“Roll Cake is that you?!” The voice was far, but it was still enough for Roll Cake to hear.

 

“Yeah! Where are you?! Why are you in the forest?!”

 

“Shine your headlights into the forest! Hurry!”

 

Roll Cake slightly turned his Road Roller to the right, not knowing which side to turn to, and waited. Eventually, a bruised Cherry cookie came into view from the forest, dragging a severely wounded Gumball Cookie wrapped in Cherry’s cape and a weakened Rocket Firecracker. Roll Cake couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“What happened?!”

 

“Some cookie came to us on our way down the road. It was another Gumball Cookie, but he had a black and red suit and was injured as well. We offered to take him to the hospital but then he started attacking Gumball with this... This creepy-looking version of Gumball’s pet. He chased us into the forest and once we ran out of breath, he... He tortured us by using my bombs and some needle he stuck into Gumball... I’ve been blown up by my bombs hundreds of times, so I’m not that hurt, but Gumball couldn’t handle it... That cookie left after someone called for him…” Cherry said, coughing in between sentences every once in a while.

 

Roll Cake looked at Gumball. He was still and his eyes hadn’t closed yet. He would’ve been pronounced dead if he wasn’t breathing, but from the slight raising and falling of his stomach, Roll Cake could see that he was still alive. The towel was burnt and he had scars all over the uncovered parts of his body.

 

“Come on, get into my Road Roller. Light Bros, come help!” Roll Cake said. The Light bros, who were stuck in shock, shook off their surprise and rushed to help carry Gumball into the remaining space in the seat. Cherry Cookie sat on top of the roof of the vehicle with her pet.

 

Roll Cake continued along the road until they reached the massive grounds of Mocha Hospital. Roll Cake parked his Road Roller in the emergency section of the parking lot and hopped out, rushing inside. Cherry followed him.

 

“Help! My friend needs help!” he cried. Several doctors and emergency responders ran to him.

 

“He’s in my Road Roller!” Roll Cake said.

 

“Alright! You, help this lady to a room! Where’s the other hospital cots?!” a doctor cookie cried.

 

“One is coming sir!” a nurse said as several doctors picked up Cherry and put her on the only cot available, along with Rocket Firecracker.

 

“What happened? Can you tell me?”

 

“Well…” Roll Cake started.

* * *

 

Roll Cake had waited three hours in the waiting room after both Gumball and Cherry was taken into the operating rooms. Roll Cake couldn’t shake the face that the doctor made after he told him what Cherry said.

 

What did Cherry mean by another injured Gumball Cookie? Why did the gumball cookie attack? Why did it specifically attack Gumball and who called it anyway?

 

Roll Cake was cut from his thoughts when Pancake Cookie came into the hospital with Wind Archer Cookie. Pancake ran over to Roll cake as Wind Archer went to the sign-in desk.

 

“Hi, big bro!” Pancake exclaimed, jumping up and down.

 

“Pancake? Why are you here?”

 

“ I came to see you! Also, the roll cake squirrels got worried.” Pancake sat in the chair next to Roll cake.

 

“Oh. I was just making sure Gumball got out of here okay,” Roll Cake said. Before Pancake could speak again, a nurse came over to the two.

 

“Roll Cake, Cherry is available to be seen now,” she said.

 

“Okay. What about Gumball?”

 

“He’s… mentally unstable at the moment. We called upon Wind Archer to help him, so he’s about to receive help. I can ask afterward if he can be seen,” the nurse replied. Roll Cake nodded.

 

The nurse turned to walk away, stopping and saying, “Very well. Follow me.”

 

Pancake, Roll Cake and Light Bros followed the nurse to the psychiatric ward, where the two cookies were held. Along the way, the nurse explained why the two cookies were transferred here.

 

“The two cookies were so scared to death that they saw everything around them as a threat. Cherry has calmed down a little bit, but we have yet to calm Gumball down. We can only hope that the tears of the Millennial Tree Wind Archer has brought can bring that poor cookie to peace. His severe reaction makes me fearful of his attacker appearing again.”

 

Just in the distance, the group could hear someone screaming the word ‘monster’ in agony. Every other second, the word was replaced with, “Get away from me!”, or, “Don’t hurt me!” and finally, “I don’t wanna be your toy!” Pancake latched onto his brother and whined.

 

“We can only hope for his peace…” the nurse murmured, stopping in front of a door. Roll cake heard what she said regardless of the attempt to keep it to herself.

 

That was Gumball? _That_ _was Gumball_?

 

There was no way a cookie could be scary enough to strike someone into insanity. Gumball was said to have poor mental health, but that wouldn’t explain why he was one of the most fearless cookies he knew. This? This was too much for Roll Cake to comprehend. There’s no way a cookie could be that scary.

 

The nurse opened the door in front of her and walked in, holding the door for Roll Cake and Pancake. Then she closed it and walked over to Cherry, who was wrapped in a few bandages and was watching a show on the destruction of cars.

 

“Cherry? You okay?” Roll Cake asked. Cherry turned to roll cake and nodded, turning back to her TV.

 

“I hope you feel better, Cherry!” Pancake said. Cherry gave him a thumbs up.

 

There was an awkward silence as the nurse checked Cherry’s bandages until Wind Archer came into the room.

 

“Oh, hello, sir,” the nurse said after redoing Cherry’s head bandage.

 

“Good morning. The doctor suggested that Cherry receives the tears as well,” Wind Archer said. The nurse nodded and went to the other side of the room. Wind Archer walked up to Cherry with a damp branch of the Millennial Tree and held it over her head. A drop of water fell onto her forehead. Cherry sat up and stretched her good arm as Wind Archer put the branch in the bag he was carrying with him.

 

“Could you tell me what this other gumball cookie looked like?” Wind Archer asked.

 

“Well… His dough was much whiter than gumball’s, he wore a black suit with red gumball paint on it. His hair was red and his eyes were a much darker red. His left arm and right leg were bandaged. He had this pet with these empty black eyes that had black stuff dripping from them, and it had this big, creepy smile with sharp teeth!” Cherry said.

 

The nurse walked over to Cherry and pointed at a bandage on her bad arm, “That explains the giant bite mark. That pet must have had razor sharp teeth.”

 

Wind Archer crossed his arms and put his head down in thought, “That description sounds familiar…,” he sighed, “Yes, that must be the one.”

 

“What?” Roll Cake asked.

 

“There was an intruder three weeks ago in the city of the millennial tree. We had thought it was Dark Enchantress coming back, but it just happened to be a cookie was that taking a tour with his siblings. None of his siblings were in sight, but he seemed to think that they were there, so we thought him to be mentally and physically disabled. He wore a hospital wristband that stated that he was a current patient of a hospital called Savage City Infirmary and Sweet Hell Asylum. It also held a device that was to be pressed if anyone found him. The Millennial Tree figured that he was an escapee, so we had pressed the device and watched him while we waited for someone to come, but he left immediately.”

 

“This guy was an escapee?”

 

Wind Archer nodded, “The following day, a strange looking cocoa cookie appeared and asked where the cookie had gone. I told her that he just disappeared, but I suggested going to the donut fairies, so she left the city in a certain way. Conveniently, she left in the direction of the City of Wizards.”

 

“So she’s the one that saved us…” Cherry said.

 

“Before she left, she told us that we were lucky that the cookie was too interested in sightseeing to destroy the city.”

 

“Why though? Why would someone with poor mental health want to destroy a city?”

 

“Psychopaths wish to hurt those around them. They don’t reason, nor do they have moral values. Wreaking havoc in a city is what they normally do if the authorities can’t catch said psychopaths. No offense, Roll Cake, but you tend to do that too. No one called you out because you never hurt any cookies in your way and there is lots of good things that can come out of the obstacles you destroy.”

 

“Oh…” Roll Cake said, looking down. That was true, until today...

 

Pancake Cookie piped up and said, “Yeah! The squirrels were able to expand the mall after you ran through the forest with your road roller! They said that lots of animals got to trade more stuff with it!”

 

“That’s great and all, but…” Roll Cake said.

 

“What worries you?” Wind Archer asked.

 

“I… The reason why Gumball was walking through the forest with Cherry is that I had broken a table of his and the debris flew into his foot. We had an argument before he left and he said he had no desire to sue me since he had already opened fire at my road roller.”

 

“So that’s why your roller has pretty colors on it!” Pancake said.

 

“Some people tend to not care as much as others when it comes to quarrels such as these. He must have felt that sabotaging your vehicle in return was better. It all depends on what makes him feels better.” Wind Archer said. A bird spirit flew into the room and landed in front of Wind Archer.

 

“Sir, a cookie has taken a large group of cookies hostage!” it said.

 

“Where?” Wind Archer asked.

 

“In Dragon’s Valley. They were playing music that hypnotized everyone, and they have Fire Spirit Cookie in their custody!”

 

“As much as a troublemaker his is, I can only wonder what mess he got himself into this time. The fact that he dragged a bunch of innocents along with him is unacceptable. I must go save them,” Wind Archer said, starting his way out of the room.

 

“Can I come with you?” Roll Cake said.

 

“This may be dangerous, Roll Cake. Why do you wish to come?”

 

“I just… Even though Gumball said that I was okay, I just feel bad. I feel as though I need to redeem myself somehow,” Roll Cake said.

 

“I’m coming too!” Pancake exclaimed.

 

Wind Archer put his head down in thought before looking back to Roll Cake, “Very well. Come, we must hurry.

 

Roll Cake ran out of the room, following Wind Archer to Dragon’s Valley. Pancake flew alongside them.

 

###  **The Sea King**

* * *

A loud snap echoed through the air as the Kingfish leaped from one wave to another. Salt Cookie sighed as he heard Pirate Cookie laugh at him. Sea Fairy Cookie, who was spectating from her tower, looked down. This was the third time she witnessed the poor cookie lose the one thing he wished to catch.

 

“Looks like ye have to make a new harpoon, Salt,” Pirate Cookie said after catching his breath from laughing so hard. Salt Cookie glared at him, turning to Pilot Cookie, who was watching the Kingfish swim away, it’s sparkling scales glimmering in the moonlight.

 

Pilot Cookie looked to him, “You’ll get it next time, Salt. You’re the only one I know that is capable of catching him.”

 

“Thank you for the encouragement, Pilot. Let’s get home. That attempt took a lot out of me.” Salt Cookie said.

 

Salt walked into the wheel room with Pirate. Pilot had begun to follow him until a loud cry came from the sea. When he looked back at the horizon, he saw the Kingfish, who had now turned around, speeding towards the boat’s direction.

 

“Incoming!” Pilot said, running into the room as Pirate and Salt turned to the fish.

 

“Holy clams! Go, Salt! Go!” Pirate said. Salt grabbed the wheel and slammed his foot into the gas. The boat lurched forward into a turn and slashed through the waters of the east, heading to shore. Sea Fairy gasped.

 

The Kingfish dived underwater. Pirate and Pilot walked out of the room to check the waters. Just as they did, the Kingfish emerged in front of them. Salt pulled the brakes, thankfully stopping the boat before the collision.

 

The Kingfish was then grabbed by two colossal black tentacles with glowing red tiger stripes and was pulled into the water. The three were astonished.

 

“Should that be the squid that attacked me ship?” Pirate said, looking into the water. Pilot and Salt looked at the sea, seeing nothing but darkness. Sea Fairy leaned against the railing in front of her to get a closer look.

 

“Those tentacles were big. There’s no way that was the little squid cookie,” Salt said, turning to Pirate. Before Pirate got a chance to respond Pilot screamed. Salt and Pirated rushed to the end of the boat he was at, Once they arrived, the waters before them started to bubble. The area where the bubbles rose was so big that it looked like the whole sea was fizzing up.

 

Something emerged from the water, splashing the boat with a large wave of water. The cookies were soaked, and as they recovered from the sudden burst, they fixed their eyes on the culprit.

 

Before the boat was a colossal squid cookie, but although it looked like the Squid Ink Cookie they were used to, it was also very different. Its tentacles were painted with glowing red tiger stripes, the tentacles on its head were more curly than Squid Ink’s and some of those tentacles were curved upwards to make it seem like it had a crown. Its eyes were a bloody red, and no tears came from them as Squid Ink’s would. In its lower tentacles was the kingfish, thrashing about.

 

“Holy clams…” Pirate said. The beast glanced at the little boat. Compared to its size, the boat was but a little ant to it, and the Kingfish was half of its size.

 

The three cookies stood still as the beast stared at them. One of the beast’s tentacles inched towards the boat. Sea Fairy was too shocked to do anything. Something bigger than the kingfish in her sea? That made no sense…

 

Then, she remembered something. Just earlier today, a licorice cookie came to her, asking permission to allow his pet squid hunt in her waters. Was this what he was talking about?

 

“Miss!” Sea Fairy Cookie jumped at the sudden call and rose her sword to whoever was behind her. It was the licorice cookie from before.

 

“Oh, sorry. I just came because I didn’t want you to panic or anything…”

 

“Is that beast yours?” Sea Fairy asked. The licorice cookie nodded. Sea Fairy lowered her weapon.

 

“His name is King. He’s a rare tiger squid I’ve been raising. I just released him into the sea so he can nab at a kingfish while we were visiting.”

 

“I’ve never seen such a magnificent creature… Enough sightseeing, though. It’s about to attack a group of innocents. Please stop it,” Sea Fairy said. The licorice cookie nodded and ran up to the railings. Then he pulled out a diamond and rose it into the air. It began to glow.

 

The beast turned its head to the glowing light. Pirate, Pilot, and Salt remained still until the beast began approaching the Tower of Frozen Waves. It didn’t take it too long to arrive.

 

“Are you messing with fishermen again? You’re here to get your food and leave, not toy with cookies and steal their catch!” the cookie said. The beast turned its head in denial.

 

“So you weren’t doing that? Should I believe you?” The beast gave the cookie a quick roar.

 

“Alright, alright. I believe you. I know you just want to eat and go to bed, so you can go home now.” Immediately after the cookie said that, the beast teleported away.

 

The cookie shook its head. “Poor thing. Hasn’t eaten well ever since the kingfish in our seas migrated. At least I can rest easy that he’ll be full for a few weeks.”

 

“I’m glad he was able to get something to eat. Where are your seas?”

 

“Extremely far away. I usually have to teleport there, but our ruler told me not to give out the exact location. Sorry for the inconvenience. You mind giving this to those fishermen?” the cookie said, handing Sea Fairy a pouch. Sea Fairy nodded.

 

The licorice cookie smiled and teleported away after waving goodbye. Sea Fairy leaped from her tower and into the sea, where she rode the waves to Salt’s boat. The three cookies were settling down from the experience.

 

“Good evening, Salt, Pirate, and Pilot,” she said once she boarded the ship.

 

“Ahoy there, Sea Fairy… Thank ye for saving us,” Pirate said.

 

“That wasn’t me. It was a visitor. He has given you this as an apology for having to experience that.” Sea Fairy set the pouch in Salt’s hand. Salt opened the pouch, revealing 3 rainbow diamonds.

 

“The visitor gave us these?! Well, I’ll have to find out where he gets his booty!” Pirate said after snatching a diamond from Salt. Salt glared at him and then gave Pilot a diamond.

 

“Ah, another souvenir for my collection shelf! I’ll have to mark this one ‘the sea king encounter’,” Pilot said.

 

“Sea king?” Salt asked.

 

“Yes. A creature bigger than the kingfish itself? It deserves such a title, don’t you think?” Pilot replied. Salt cookie nodded.

 

“I may have to ask it how to catch a kingfish one day.”

 

“If it comes back.”

 

“Yes. If it comes back.” 

 

### The Disk Jockey

* * *

After much running and stopping, Wind Archer, Roll Cake, and Pancake finally arrived at Dragon’s Valley, specifically in the Lava Craters. There, the landscape had turned from a burning valley to a burning party. Confetti littered the ground, techno music filled the air and a massive amount of cookies danced to it. Just a few meters from the entrance was Fire Spirit, dancing, but he didn’t look happy.

 

“Stay here. I will speak to Fire Spirit,” Wind Archer said. Roll Cake and Pancake nodded.

 

Wind Archer left the entrance and approached Fire Spirit, moving past many cookies that looked too happy to actually be enjoying the party.

 

“Wind Archer?” Fire Spirit said without stopping to talk.

 

“What’s going on? Did you throw this party?” Wind Archer asked.

 

“No! I mean, it was great at first, but then the DJ went nuts! He’ll kill you if he sees that you aren’t enjoying the party, Wind Archer!” Fire Spirit said.

 

“Nonetheless, we must stop him.”

 

“I tried. He beat me up good, and now I’m under his spell. My body hurts, Wind Archer. I feel as though I’m gonna crumble.”

 

“We shouldn’t give up hope. There has to be a way...” Wind Archer said, thinking for a minute, “Maybe this could be the same case…”

 

“Whatever you’re planning, do it now. He leaves his turntables to check the audience every hour, and it’s close to the next,” Fire Spirit said.

 

“...Did you see a white hospital band on him?”

 

“Not that I know of. I didn’t get a good look, but I remember seeing a button on one of his bracelets. They weren’t white though.”

 

“That’s all I needed to know. I’ll be back, promise,”

 

“I hope so. I’m dying here.”

Wind Archer left to the entrance and hid behind a rock, dragging Roll Cake and Pancake with him.

 

“What’s going on, Wind Archer?” Pancake asked.

 

“The situation is dire. The cookie is powerful enough to possess cookies into dancing, even when their body is tired. It was also powerful enough to defeat the Fire spirit as well. But I have a theory.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I recall telling you that the gumball cookie that came to our city had a hospital band with a button on it. I believe this cookie has the same band, but in the form of a bracelet.”

 

“So then we need to push the button? How are we gonna do that if the cookie was powerful enough to best Fire Spirit?” Roll Cake said.

 

“No, that’s too dangerous. We can call the cocoa cookie I met instead. If she was truly the one that saved Gumball and Cherry, then she must be searching for the other escaped patients she mentioned.”

 

“There’s more than one escapee?”

 

“When she came to the city, she explained to us that she was the Head Extreme Therapist of Sweet Hell Asylum, and five of her patients weren’t administered their medicine yet, so they were bound to start trouble somewhere, but a few of them went far beyond the boundaries they were to stay in. She told me to draw a skull and circle it on the ground if I were to find a cookie with a hospital band on.”

 

“Well, let’s draw that skull, then!” Roll cake said. Pancake had already started on a circle since he had stopped listening minutes ago and was attempting to draw a bear jelly. Before he could put anything on the circle, Wind Archer stopped him and then drew a skull in the middle of it. The circle started to glow a crimson red.

 

A minute after, a cocoa cookie rose from the circle. This cookie had a large, black sugar bow on her hair, wore a black dress, and had a clipboard. She stood there for a minute, listening to the music, until she walked to the entrance of the party. She clapped her hands, causing a giant explosion to occur. Wind Archer and Roll Cake peeked to see what was going on.

 

The area was clear, leaving a bunch of tired cookies on the ground. There were no signs that there even had been a party around, and there was no sign of the cocoa cookie. None of the cookies seemed able to move.

 

Then, as most of them got up, they all went into a frenzy, cheering and screaming cries of joy. Some of them were panicking, though...


End file.
